


Shape of You

by albina



Series: girlove [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!lous, i mean club isn't the best place to fall in love..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albina/pseuds/albina
Summary: “Nah, babe, you can do so much better.” Harry was teasing now, Louis was almost sure.She stopped laughing all of a sudden and took a step towards Harry. She was so close now that Louis could smell vodka tonic on her.“I can, can’t I?” Louis said, her voice nearly a whisper.“That’s what I said.” Harry dropped her arms on her sides and let out a shaky breath.Bar AU, where it takes Louis no time at all to fall for a beautiful girl across the room.





	

Do you know that feeling, when you look at somebody across the room and fall hopelessly in love? That’s what happened to Louis. Her first thought was: “Fuck, she’s beautiful”. Second was: “Could I be more cliché?” But it didn’t matter anymore, barely anything did at that point.

 The girl who sat at the bar was laughing and chatting with someone and Louis more than anything wanted to be in their place. Her hair was long and curly and her waist was slim, and neither her ass nor her breasts were big, but fuck, did she look hot in her silk shirt unbuttoned down the mid-stomach and black leggings. She had black sunglasses perched on the top of her head, holding her wild hair away from her face.

“Lou?” Zayn nudged her with his elbow, not too gentle and Louis figured it wasn’t the first time he called her name.

“Sorry, zoned out for a second”

“Yeah, more like ten minutes” Zayn rolled his eyes a little. He always stayed half-hearted, even while being mad at Louis, which happened more often than you would think.  

“Want another round?” Asked Louis absently, standing up quickly. “It’s on me”

Zayn might have said something, but Louis was already halfway to the bar. She climbed a chair next to hot girl’s friend, so she’d be facing her, and waved to the bartender. Louis ordered two vodka tonics and, while waited, casted a glance at her dream girl. She was even prettier up close. Also Louis could see her strappy bra through her unbuttoned shirt and not less than three different-length necklaces dangling on her neck and down her chest.  Plan appeared in Louis’ head far too soon to be anything but stupid, but in the war all means are good, or so they say. Whatever.

Louis paid for her drinks and with two glasses in hands jumped from the chair and started walking towards curly girl. When she was close enough, she stumbled and spilled consistence of her glasses on girls’ chest, which must have looked so very awkward considering Louis wasn’t exactly tall, and girl was sitting all the way up on the high bar stool. But she didn’t seem to notice that, was only staring at Louis with wide eyes, shock (and a glimpse of amusement) written all over her face. Her friend was muffling laughter doing pretty shit job of it, but Louis wasn’t the one to judge.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Louis exclaimed as innocently as she could. “Fuck, let me help you clean up?”

Girl was still blinking at Louis with her giant eyes and not saying a word. Louis outstretched her hand, to help girl get down from her chair and she reluctantly took it, carefully standing up. Her friend, short, blond girl with pink cheeks and enormous smile was still laughing and girl, still holding Louis’ hand, coughed and ducked her head a little.

“Shut up, Niall” She said, her voice lower than Louis would think, but still beautiful.

“Oh shit, Hazza, it’s a destiny” Niall said through giggles.

Louis wanted to ask why, but girl tugged her in the direction of toilets and Louis followed quietly. Once they were in the tiny bathroom, Louis started apologizing again, rolling out paper towels and handing them to the girl.

“I just…wasn’t looking where I’m going. I should’ve been more careful. So sorry.” Louis was rambling a bit, but she couldn’t stop herself now that they were alone and the girl was looking at her with amused green eyes and tiny smile. “I…do you need anything else, um…Hazza?”

“It’s Harry, actually”

“Right. Sorry, Harry. Can I do anything else?”

“No…no, I’m fine.” She talked a little slow and pointed at her almost bare chest “Not much got on shirt, anyway”.

“Yeah, pros of not bothering with buttoning your shirts?” Louis smiled, allowing herself another glance at Harry’s chest.

“I’m not a big fan of clothes” Harry giggled, only a tiny bit shy.

“Yeah, could see that across the whole room.” And Louis so wasn’t going to say that, but it was too late now and Harry took a tiny step forward and smiled wider.

“So you were looking then?”

“Well you _do_ have this mane of a hair which is hard not to notice…”

“What, you mean in a way I couldn’t stop staring at your butt when you were dancing with your boyfriend earlier?”

Louis could feel her head start to spinning. Is Harry joking, or…?

“Don’t have a boyfriend” She said, her voice raspy with nerves.

“Oh, good. He seemed like such a grump. Not your league, either. You’re out of his, I mean. Obviously.” Harry leaned on a sink, crossing her arms on her chest and facing Louis.

“Are we talking about Zany? The Greek God one? Some people almost worship him, y’know?” Louis was laughing with amusement. Who is this girl and where were she before?

“Nah, babe, you can do so much better.” Harry was teasing now, Louis was almost sure.

She stopped laughing all of a sudden and took a step towards Harry. She was so close now that Louis could smell vodka tonic on her.

“I can, can’t I?” Louis said, her voice nearly a whisper.

“That’s what I said.” Harry dropped her arms on her sides and let out a shaky breath.

Louis was this close to kiss her, could feel Harry’s uneven breath on her lips, when some loud, clearly drunk girls walked into bathroom, making Harry jump and ruining the moment completely.

“C’mon, I’ll buy you a new drink” She felt Harrys hand on her wrist and followed her outside.

It was much later, when Louis finally kissed Harry. They were driving home, Louis’ home, and Harry’s hand was on Louis’ thigh. She, for the first time in her life, felt so on fire, she couldn’t hold it anymore.

When Louis turned to kiss Harry, she met her halfway.

 


End file.
